


Mirror Image

by Goldenheartedrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the teaser trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Molly Hooper helped Sherlock Holmes fake his death. Now he's back once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Image [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085566) by [Goldenheartedrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose), [ShirleyCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton). 



> Edited by [ShirleyCarlton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/).

It had been a very long, very trying day for Molly Hooper. In addition to the normal day-to-day of her job, three of the bodies brought in had belonged to children. They were siblings, none of them older than six years old, and all victims of a very gruesome murder.  
She had learned long ago to divorce herself from the facts of her job, that she must shut off the feelings, the emotions, the empathy that she felt for the sad cases that she came across. Some cases, however, hit her harder than others, and this was one of those.

Molly thought later that perhaps she should have been more aware of her surroundings as she packed everything up for the day. She stood in front of her locker, removing her lab coat and rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again and looked into the mirror, she let out a small shriek.

“Sh-Sherlock,” she gasped, clutching her chest, as if doing so would really do anything to calm her racing heart rate. “What are you doing?” She blushed as she realized how high pitched her voice had become, how easily this man could impact her emotional state.

“Molly Hooper,” his voice was soft, almost calming. However, the confident demeanor of the genius who had graced her presence two years ago was completely gone. As she turned around to look at him, she realized how very different he looked. Quite frankly, he appeared exhausted. And almost sad. 

“Sherlock,” she said, her voice steadier than it had been. “This is a surprise.” She could kick herself for what an understatement that was, and he did his best to hide his amusement.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “It’s… been a long time.” Now it was Sherlock’s turn to be making understatements and ridiculous comments.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to thank you.” He couldn’t meet her eyes at this statement and Molly briefly wondered when she ever became worthy of such sentiment. 

“Um, you’re welcome?” Molly sat down on the bench, patting the seat beside her. “Why now?”

Sherlock sank down onto the seat, but he looked anything but comfortable. “My job is done.”

“Your job -- oh.” She shivered at the thought of what that really meant. How many people had he been responsible for killing? How many times had he been in mortal danger himself in the past two years? “So you’re back. Alive and well,” she smiled. 

“Yes.”

“You look good.”

“You never were a particularly good liar, Molly.”

She huffed out a breath, a bit irritated at his words. “Fine. You look tired, Sherlock. Like you’re… ready to be home.” She offered a small smile as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

She didn’t expect a reaction from her deadpan , but Sherlock broke out in a laugh so genuine that she somehow doubted anyone but John had ever heard it. John. Her heart beat faster, as she realized that there was a lot that Sherlock probably did not know. “Where are you going now?”

“Back to Baker Street, of course.” Ah, there was that tone of ‘you’re an utter idiot’. He had not changed that much, after all.

“I was surprised to learn that there weren’t new renters after you -- well. But I suppose your brother had a lot to do with that.”

Sherlock just nodded. “Yes. Mrs. Hudson received a cheque every month from an anonymous source for the upkeep of 221B.”

“I see.” She bit her lip and couldn’t manage to bring up the subject of John. It didn’t matter, because Sherlock could read her like a book. Saying the words made no difference.

“I know John has moved on.” His voice was tight and stiff, and if she didn’t know better, she’d think that he was becoming emotional over that fact. “I know he no longer lives at 221B.” When she questioningly met his eyes, he said, “Mycroft. Who else?”

“I’m sorry, Sherlock.”

“Why would you be sorry? You have done nothing but be supportive, Molly Hooper.” He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She blushed. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.” He got to his feet and adjusted his coat and tightened his scarf. “Now the work begins .”

He seemed about to turn and leave as she quickly said: “Would you like to have a coffee?”

A small but genuine smile appeared on Sherlock’s face. “Yes, Molly, that would be lovely. Shall we go and have one at Speedy’s?”


End file.
